


La boda

by Avellana



Series: Ficlets [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Night, mención de sexo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: Louis va a una boda con un chico que conoció en Tinder, y Harry es su mesero.





	La boda

-Entonces... ¿de quién es la boda? -El chico rubio (Neil, Noll o cómo se llame su cita), pregunta.

Louis mantiene su vaso unos segundos más de los necesarios, tanto, que cuando deja el vaso en la mesa el único rastro de la soda es la burbujeante sensación de la toronja. Mira al chico, su cabello castaño con algunos matices rubios apenas visibles se pegan a su frente, se esfuerza por no rodar los ojos, a fin de cuentas fue su grandiosa idea invitarlo (por supuesto nunca pensó que aceptaría, se conocen hace poco más de una semana, por el amor de Dios).

-La hermana de Liam. -Y con eso se levanta en busca de su amigo, ignorando por completo los bonitos ojos azules demasiado confundidos del chico.

-Estás siendo un  _imbécil_ , Lou. -La voz de Zayn se cuela a su espalda, por la intensidad en sus palabras sabe que está enojada a pesar de usar el diminutivo en su nombre-. Niall no tiene la culpa que el chico rizado sea nuestro mesero.

Así que Neil no es nombre, quiere decir.

-Harry -dice Louis en su lugar, y mierda.

Su plan original fue fingir que no le importaba y el hecho que de entre todas las personas en el mundo Zayn "Distraído" Malik lo esté acusado, significa que no ha hecho un buen trabajo.

Invitó al chico, Niall aparentemente,  porque lo divierten sus respuestas, lo conoció a través de Tinder (estaba aburrido y eso fue lo más interesante que se le ocurrió, además del inteligentísimo consejo de Liam). Fue el único chico que le insistió después de clavarle el visto -si se pudiera clavar el visto en Tinder, por supuesto-, así que terminaron hablando (y no pueden culparlo porque se ve demasiado lindo en su foto de perfil), es algo básico si le preguntan: ama comer, toca la guitarra, le gusta el futbol y es irlandés (bueno, tal vez eso no es tan básico), en resumen es bastante decente.

En el momento que le dijo sobre la boda no parecía una locura, ni siquiera cuando aceptó, sin embargo al llegar y encontrarse con el pequeño hermano de su compañera de cubículo (no tan pequeño en realidad) presentándose como su mesero, con esa sonrisa de ángel de sus bonitos labios que solo el día ayer le dieron la mejor comida de culo de su vida, y luego con el tono más sarcástico que le ha escuchado y viendo de él a Niall le pidió su identificación para poder servirle alcohol el muy bastardo (olvidó su cartera en su piso después de que Gemma, su hermana, llegara de improviso, y no se supone que Louis tenga permitido involucrarse con su hermanito). 

-Entretenlo entonces -dice Louis, porque sí, él también ha notado las miradas que su amigo le ha dedicado a Niall.

-¡Disculpa! -Zayn ahoga un grito, está frente a Louis y ahora puede ver el color escarlata cubriendo sus mejillas.

-Tienes razón, soy un imbécil, pero Niall no tiene porque pasar un mal rato; es mono. -Mueve sus cejas de arriba para abajo, su sonrisa se desliza casi inmediatamente cuando Zayn cae en reconocimiento de lo que intenta decirle.

Definitivamente es su tipo. 

-Habla con Harry -le dice Zayn todo sonrisas y ojos achinados y Louis sabe que eso bien podría ser un gracias.

-Hola, tú -Louis dice media hora más tarde, finalmente agarrando el coraje suficiente para enfrentarlo.

-Eres un asco como acompañante. -Harry no aparta la vista de la bebida que mezcla mientras le contesta. 

-!Haz! -Harry aprieta su mandíbula y Louis puede adivinar que al menos está tenso-. Eras mi primera opción, lo juro.

-Qué considerado, Louis, muchas gracias, ahora si me disculpas estoy trabajando.  

Ugh. Harry ni siquiera lo mira y eso duele y no debería porque, bueno, a la mierda.

-¡Dijiste que tenías trabajo y Zayn es un incomprendido de mierda para estas cosas, Liam ha estado ocupado todo el rato, yo no quería estar solo! ¡Me dejaste solo, mierda! 

Y ahí está, lo ha dicho, acaba de aceptar en voz alta parte de lo mucho que Harry lo afecta, frente a él.  _Fantástico_.

-Lou, yo...

-Olvídalo. -Louis lo corta y ahora él es quien evita mirar a Harry.

Una cálida mano se cuela en la suya apenas da la vuelta, reconoce ese toque más de lo que le gustaría, y es suficiente para hacerlo detenerse.

-Lo siento.

El torso firme de Harry se pega a su espalda, su aroma floral y cítrico envolviendo al punto de debilitarle las piernas.

-Lo siento -dice Harry nuevamente, esta vez con sus labios pegados a la nuca de Louis.

El aliento caliente recorre desde la parte posterior de su cuello hasta su oreja a causa de los besos húmedos de Harry.

-También he sido un imbécil.

Y Louis le reprocharía en cualquier momento, pero ahora su cerebro es una mezcla de  _HarryHarryHarry._

-Tuve un poco de celos de ti y el chico bonito... la simple idea de que beses a otro es horrible. -La frustración en la voz de Harry es evidente y Louis mentiría si dice que el calorcito en su pecho ante las palabras no le gusta.

Toma la mano que aún descansa en su brazo y entrelazada sus dedos con Harry, le toma un segundo para pensar su siguiente movimiento y girarse para enfrentar al chico.

-También lo siento. -Recorre con su mano libre la mejilla del chico hasta que acuna su rostro, sus dedos apenas rozándole el cabello, pero es suficiente para juguetear con él.

-Me asusté con todo lo que sentí anoche, lo de Niall fue una forma estúpida de lidiar con eso.

Harry ríe y la vibración recorre desde la punta de los dedos que descansan en su mejilla hasta hacerse bolita en su estómago y estallar, invadiéndolo por completo. Es agradable.

-Lo has tratado como la mierda, Lou. -Y esta vez la voz del chico es risueña y se siente cálida y familiar; y no es para nada algo que le desagrade.

Y sí, ha sido un poco imbécil con Niall, si es honesto. Lo busca entre la multitud luego de percatarse que no está en su mesa, lo encuentra riendo con lo que parece ser un Zayn  _bailando_ , sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillantes mirando a su amigo. Es bastante bonito y es mucho más del tipo de Zayn que suyo, ¿cómo no lo vio antes de hoy?

Al menos su fiasco les funcionó de algo, se permite pensar.

El apretón en su cadera lo lleva de vuelta con Harry, quien le sonríe por primera vez ese día y Louis podría morirse ahí mismo y pedir que lo entierren en los hoyuelos del chico. 

-Debo volver al trabajo, Lou, pero tenemos una charla pendiente. Y por favor no coquetees con nadie. -El puchero en sus labios dura apenas un segundo y en un movimiento torpe Harry se inclina y lo besa, es apenas un roce, pero es suficiente para hacer a su cuerpo estallar de felicidad.

-Tú tampoco -susurra Louis mientras ve a Harry alejarse entre la gente con la sonrisa más brillante que le ha visto.

El resto de la fiesta pasa entre de miradas llenas de cariño y coqueteos nada sutiles (y no solo de parte de Louis y Harry, porque Zayn en algún momento del día ha decidido algo así como reclamar a Niall como suyo y el chico apenas rubio parece no poner resistencia).

Esa mañana, cuando Liam le dijo que sería una boda maravillosa, nunca pensó que en realidad lo sería, y quién es él para tentar a la vida de todos modos.  

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribí desde el móvil en una boda, obviamente no está betado, así que si encuentran algún error díganme.


End file.
